sourlemon100000s_entry_pointfandomcom-20200213-history
Breaching Doors
Doors. Your worst enemy. The ones where security doesn't want you to go into are usually locked. Here is a list of them: * Wooden locked doors * Metal locked doors * Key card locked doors You can't get too far in your mission without getting past doors. Luckily, all of these doors can be breached, either loudly or quietly. Here is how to do so! Breaching Quietly Wooden Locked Doors Method 1: Shoot it * Requirement: Suppressed Weapon * Process: Shoot the lock. Usually only two shots will break it. * Tips: ** Don't shoot a door where many people will walk by. They can notice broken doors. ** ONLY WORKS ON THESE TYPES OF DOORS!!! Method 2: Unlock it * Requirements: ** Lock Picks ** Art of Steal * Process: Unlock the door. * Tips: ** Make sure no one is watching you. ** Take advantage of being able to close the door again. Method 3: Drill it * Requirement: Silent Drill * Process: Drill the lock. * Tips: ** If you are drilling a door in the open, make sure to have Precision Drilling. ** It takes a long time. Overdrill may help. Method 4: Blow it Up * Requirement: Breaching Charge * Process: ** Apply Breaching Charge to the door ** Hit 7 * Tips: ** Broken door = not closable. Choose doors wisely. ** You probably shouldn't use the breaching charge on this door. There are much more cheaper alternatives... Metal Locked Doors Method 1: Unlock it * Requirements: ** Lock Picks ** Art of Steal * Process: Unlock the door. * Tips: ** Make sure no one is watching you. ** Take advantage of being able to close the door again. Method 2: Drill it * Requirement: Silent Drill * Process: Drill the lock. * Tips: ** If you are drilling a door in the open, make sure to have Precision Drilling. ** It takes a long time. Overdrill may help. Method 3: Burn it * Requirements: ** Blowtorch ** Firebug * Process: Burn the lock * Tips: ** Sort of takes a long time. But at least it's silent! ** You won't close the door after burning. Be careful! Method 4: Blow it Up * Requirement: Breaching Charge * Process: ** Apply Breaching Charge to the door ** Hit 7 * Tips: ** Broken door = not closable. Choose doors wisely. ** Silent drill with Precision Drilling is a good alternative. Key Card Locked Doors Method 1: Unlock it * Requirements: ** Key Card Scrambler ** Prodigy * Process: Bypass the key card reader * Tips: ** Make sure no body is watching. ** Close the door if you will be entering restricted area. Method 2: Unlock it (legally) * Requirement: Key Card * Process: Use the key card reader * Tips: ** People won't get suspicious of you using the reader when watching you. ** Usually providing access to restricted area, enter when no one is watching. Method 3: Drill it * Requirement: Silent Drill * Process: Drill the lock. * Tips: ** If you are drilling a door in the open, make sure to have Precision Drilling. ** It takes a long time. Overdrill may help. Method 4: Burn it * Requirements: ** Blowtorch ** Firebug * Process: Burn the lock * Tips: ** Sort of takes a long time. But at least it's silent! ** You won't close the door after burning. Be careful! Method 5: Blow it Up * Requirement: Breaching Charge * Process: ** Apply Breaching Charge to the door ** Hit 7 * Tips: ** Broken door = still not closable. Keep choosing doors wisely. ** Silent drill with Precision Drilling is still a good alternative. Breaching Loudly Luckily, breaching loudly can be used for almost every single door All Doors Except for Wooden Ones Method 1: Blow it Up * Requirement: ** C4 ** Demolitions Expert * Process: ** Apply C4 to the door ** Back away ** Press 6 * Tips: ** C4s aren't only restricted to taking down doors. You can plant them anywhere and use them as mines against the SWAT that will be coming in soon. ** Make sure you are standing back. You don't want to underestimate the range of the blast... Method 2: Drill it * Requirement: Drill * Process: Drill the door * Tips: ** This is insanely slow. You'd be better off using one of the stealth methods. ** Every door is possible to breach. There is at least one way to break open a door in every mission. Method 3: Stealth Methods * Requirement: Whatever you need for chosen method (see above) * Process: Whatever you need to do for said method (see above) * Tips: ** Very limited, as many need different skills. Beware! ** It's still faster than a drill, at least. Wooden Doors * Requirement: A gun * Process: Shoot the door * Tips: ** If there is a glass wall that leads into the room you're attempting to get in, go through that. Less ammo can be used. ** Don't bother with other methods. This is the quickest with wooden doors. Category:Browse Category:Tactics